


Beauty and the Beast

by lucifersana



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Cute Lucifer, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Protective Lucifer, Soft Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersana/pseuds/lucifersana
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer had been dating for some time, but she decided to keep their romance a secret. Everything goes just fine until the devil takes their relationship to a place, where they can't hide it anymore.





	1. How does a moment last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first long ff so please leave any feedback! Further note in the end!

The door of the elevator spread in front of Chloe and she looked around the Lucifer's apartment. They were supposed to have dinner together and he mentioned something special for her, but didn't want to give away what was it. She took a step into the room and looked around, searching for Lucifer, but there seemed to be no sight of him. The lights were turned down and a few candles were beautifying the place, along with silent music coming from the speakers. The place seemed empty at the first sight, but somehow she could feel his presence in the room.

"Lucifer? Hi…" Her voice was quiet and slightly unsure. She was holding her hands in the pockets of her trousers, as she got into the apartment, stopping next to the piano. Chloe saw him coming out of the bedroom cheerfully, with a huge smile on his face, buttoning the cuff of his shirt, just a few seconds later. When his eyes stopped on her, he froze in place. She wasn't wearing anything unusual, but in the light of candles that decorated the apartment, she seemed to look even more marvelous. The detective was wearing a loose thin half see-through black sweater and tight pants in the same color, her golden hair was carelessly falling on her shoulder glowing and ocean eyes reflected the small lights of flames surrounding her. Even though she didn't think she looked special, Lucifer definitely did.

His breath stopped for a second, his heart skipped a beat and a tiny smile appeared on his face, as his eyes grew bigger in admiration. "Chloe you look… breathtaking." She giggled silently looking down and back at him modestly, slowly approaching her boyfriend as he ran up to her. Lucifer delicately pressed his lips against hers, resting his hands on her hips. She kissed him back stroking his cheek, feeling his few day's stubbles under her fingers. Chloe could smell the beautiful mix of his cologne and whiskey he loved so much, and the warmth of his body so close to hers.

As their lips broke apart, their eyes met. The two could never get enough of moments like this, soft gentle kisses, loving hugs, and most importantly the closeness itself. It wasn't sexual in any way, it was pure love, something she craved and he had never felt before. Lucifer slowly moved his hand up her back and timidly led her through the room. "Come on detective, the dinner is ready." They went out on the balcony and she took a seat he offered her next to the low table, giving him a thankful smile. The devil sat next to her, opening the bottle of red dry wine. Through the glass barrier, she looked at the stunning panorama of the city spreading in front of them. Even though it was already dark, the city looked so alive and glowed with thousands of lights, in all of the possible colors, getting lightened up even more by a full moon and the stars on the night sky. Now that she knew the truth, she loved watching the night sky even more, thinking of how her lover lit it up with all the stars, making it so stunning.

Lucifer put her drink next to her plate, raised his glass proposing a toast and looking at his love, lost in admiration for her. In the moonlight she definitely looked heaven-sent. He gave her a gentle smile, not being able to take his eyes off the blondie. "To you, detective." She ticked her glass against his, placing her tiny delicate hand on his big one and giving him a warm loving smile. The way she was doing it, could always knock him off his feet, it seemed to be the most innocent and angelic expression. 

"To you, Lucifer." She took a sip and felt how he started playfully taking her hand into his and playing with it with her fingers. It seemed so adorable to him that she can be so small in comparison to him, even her hand was so slight and subtle. And she loved how he constantly toyed with her palm and fingers, or took a string of her hair and curled it, tying it around his middle finger. These were the little things, that didn't seem that important, but on the other hand, no one else had ever done that towards her before and which was probably why it meant so much to her.

Chloe put the glass down with a smile, as her eyes moved to their tied hands laying in the middle of the table. Next to which, were tall candles and a vase with a bloody rose in it, she mentioned once that it was her favorite flower because it has such a romantic connotation and its elegancy. Since then, on their every date there was a red rose in the middle of the table, or he gave them to her before the randezvous.

The detective looked at a plate in front of her and took a bite of what the devil cooked for her. She knew he was an amazing cook, but he still could always surprise her with something new and tastier, especially when it came to the fancy dinners like this. "Lucifer it's delicious!" Her voice was adorable and slightly amazed at the same time, which caused him to smile widely. Always when she was staying at his place, he was making something yummy for her and it always not only tasted but as well looked unbelievably, whether these were simple pancakes with chocolate brought to bed or a fancy dinner with a view at Los Angeles.

She again took a sip of the crimson alcohol and gave him an admiring look, smiling sweetly. "I'll never know how you do this. All I can do in the kitchen are pancakes and toasts, while you could easily be a chef of some fancy restaurant!" By her sweet, charming voice he could tell that she was indeed amazed by how many kinds of food he could make. Her mouth were half full with food again as she raised her eyes to look at him. Lucifer laughed in replay tasting the food he made and nod slightly. He looked up at her and took a sip of alcohol.

"Thank you, detective. But if that makes you feel better, your toasts are really amazing." They both burst with laughter as she rolled her eyes with a grin on her face. It was at the same time funny and so mean, which was quintessential Lucifer. He was the only person she knew, that could at the same time make you a compliment and mock you. She took another bite of the food, washing it down with alcohol.

Chloe rested her weight on the table, laying on her elbows and looked at him with a tiny girlish smile, slightly tilting her head to the side. "You know what really makes me feel great?" He looked at her with a smirk and rose his eyebrows in questioning gesture, purring some more wine into their glasses. She caught his free hand and gave him amorous look. "That I have the best boyfriend in the whole wide world." Her voice was so in love and so was her look. The detective indeed believed in what she was saying, she had her own angel, even though he was fallen one, he was above perfect.

Their eyes met and locked for a few moments. Her eyes were so hypnotic with their distinct sky color and small golden flames glowing in them playfully. His look slowly wandered down at her silk blush lips as he placed a soft slow kiss on them. Not even a second after, she kissed him back and felt his big hand on the back of her neck and slowly getting into her amber hair tussling them, as she placed her palm on his cheek. Chloe didn't ever want this moment to stop, she was with the man she loved, having a romantic dinner, on a balcony overlooking the city of Angels'.

When the kiss broke, his hand swiftly got on her thigh and he looked down unsurely. There was something in his expression and whole body that made him seem so tense. Even if he was trying to hide it, Chloe knew him better than anyone else in the world and could read his feelings evenly. "Lucifer? Is everything okay? You seem nervous." She was indeed right, he was very anxious, though she had no idea what had happened. All that came to her mind was that maybe he had another scary news, like going back to hell, or that something bad had happened, which made her incredibly worried.

Lucifer had no idea what was happening either, finally, he was waiting for so long to ask her this one simple question. These are just four simple words, but her answer could determine his whole life. He had been wondering for so long, how should this moment look like, how was he going to ask her. "It's okay. It's just…" His hand went to the pocket of his trousers as he looked up, meeting her deep caring azure gaze. He couldn't help but smile widely and the stress got replaced with adrenaline. The way her eyes were staring into his soul, was unbelievable, but also in some way positively thrilling. Usually he was the one to read people's desires and stare into their eyes hypnotically, but with the detective, it was the other way around. "There is something important I need to ask you, detective." Lucifer kneeled down and took a tiny satin black box out of his pocket.

Chloe's eyes grew wider and her mouth opened in disbelief. She couldn't believe what was happening, the devil himself was on one knee in front of her visibly nervous, his chocolate eyes had their adorable glow in them, looking into hers. Lucifer looked up at her opening the box and revealing a white gold ring with a diamond, it was minimalistic but still beautiful. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, as her eyes filled with tears sparkling like glass in the moonlight. "Chloe Jane Decker, will you marry me?" A few single tears went down her face as she smiled widely and started nodding her head fast. She had never reacted to any other question like this, her breath got stuck and she kept crying from happiness.

For a few seconds, she was unable to make any sound and got breathless, but when she finally did, she screamed so loud that the whole Los Angeles could hear her. "Yes, Lucifer, yes!" He got up slowly, while she jumped up throwing her hands around his neck, hugging him tight and kissing him passionately. She felt his lips returning the deep desirous kiss and his hands slowly tying around her waist. He picked her up, and she felt the tears of happiness streaming down her face like waterfalls. Lucifer was holding her in the air as if she didn't weigh a pound, which wasn't far from the truth for him.

When they finally broke apart to take a breath, he gently put her back on the ground and gave her a smile wiping the tears away from her cheek with a thumb. As his palm rested on her cheek for a few more moments, and soon got wet from tears, while she was still smiling at him with disbelief and shook in her ocean eyes. It seemed like the most beautiful dream she'd wake up from, in a few moments. "Is the ring supposed to stay in the box?" Lucifer rose the opened satin box the level of her eyes and gently shook it in front of her as she laughed out.

The detective looked up at him and shook her head in denial with an adorably wide smile. "No, please put it on." She raised her left hand up and Lucifer took the ring out, placing the box on the table. Chloe watched him sliding it on her middle finger ceremoniously. It fit just perfectly. He bent down and taking her frail hand in two of his brushed it with his lips, not breaking eye contact.

As he stood back up, Chloe looked into his eyes again and kissed him with even more passion than before, as his hands wandered first on her back and slowly under her buttocks. He picked her up, without breaking the kiss and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The detective felt so tiny in his arms and kisses he was sprinkling over her, were so sweet and sensual at a time. She was sure that he wouldn't let her out of his embrace, while he felt as if he was keeping the most recherché delicate jewel in the world.

She got lost in the overwhelming touches of his lips so much, that she didn't even notice when they got back inside. His kisses seemed to take her to another dimension, she was losing her head each time they were getting so erotic and seemed to fall in love even more. Detective felt how he gently laid her down on the bed, as she pulled him along. Chloe put her hands into his hair tussling them unwrapping her legs and placing them down on the bed. He rested his weight on one of his arms and lay down between her hips. She could feel one of his hands moving all over her lap and slowly up to her hip. One of the things he adored the most was simply touching her body, not necessarily in a lustful way, simply the feeling of her body under his hands, exploring it and getting to know what she enjoyed.

Chloe moved her hands down on his back slowly stroking them, feeling the heat of his body against hers. She felt a rush of heat hitting her as his big warm palm wandered up her side stopping right next to her breast but not exactly on it. She felt his lips moving away from hers on her cheek and slowly tracing wet open mouth kisses down her neck until reaching her pulse point. She let out a quiet moan as he started sucking and biting on her neck, slowly moving his palm to gently cup and massage her right breast making her moan. Even though the sound was barely hearable, Chloe knew he heard it, as she felt a grin appearing on his face against her sensitive skin.

He kneeled up between her legs and for a brief moment locked his eyes with hers. She gave him a tiny smile, between her heavy breaths and felt next wave of arousal going threw her body, as she saw him, smirking down at her, with his hands on her waist, a few top buttons of his shirt were undone and his hair was more messy than usual. He pulled her sweater off and threw it somewhere on the floor behind his back, revealing a sexy black lace half see thru bra, she lastly bought. Her closet was mostly simple but when the detective started dating Lucifer, she decided to spice her lingerie up a bit. Even though the light in the room was turned down, he could still see how little the bra covered, which somehow made him think of what she was hiding under the skinny jeans.

"Mmm, how kittenish." Chloe's cheeks momentarily turned rosy and she bit her lower lip, giving him the do-you-like-it look. Even though she knew her lover found her beautiful, she'd always had in the back of her mind that he had been with a lot of models and other beautiful young women. Lucifer smirked at his small beauty and cup her breasts kissing down her collarbone, making Chloe gasp in response. She grabbed onto his coal hair, to pull him even closer to her needy body. Not that he would want to run away. She could feel the fingers of his one hand playing with her nipple threw the thin material, as the other one headed south. "Lucifer likes." His hot breath, hitting damp from his opened mouth kisses skin of her cleavage, made her moan lightly. Even though she knew he loved her sounds, she was still rather shy about them, but it was impossible to stop herself as his lips were doing their magic down to her breasts.

He played with a material of her bra with his teeth, doing the same with a waistband of her skinny pants with his experienced fingers. She felt that her bottom lingerie was already wet, and he hadn't even touched her there yet. His mouth slowly started working their way down her belly, nibbling and sucking in few places, while his hands traveled to her hips and then her ass, gripping her cheeks firmly. With each rougher of his moves, Chloe started whining and arching her back under him, making his pants too tight for him. She threw her head back and tightened her grip, one hand in his hair and another on the silk dark sheets. He moved his hands high on her inner thighs, gripping harder, while sucking and biting the skin just above her low waist pants.

Another wave of heat went threw her body straight to her core, making her want to move her hips up begging for more. "Lu- Lucifer, c'mon." That was all she managed to let out between her heavy breaths, as a victorious smile appeared on his face. Her shaky breath and words sounded like pure heaven to him. The devil adored hearing his good girl almost beg for something so sinful. This night was special though and even if his not-so-little devil twitched in his pants every time she made these glorious sounds, he wasn't going to let this end so fast.

His big palms slowly went to the button of her jeans, brushing gently her privates threw the material, making her moan loud and arch her back in response. The devil undid her pants and ever so slowly pulled them down to her knees, kissing every next place of her silk skin he exposed. First placing small and loving pecks on her inner thighs, then her knees, until he finally reached the bottom of her legs, taking her skinny jeans fully off, so they could join her sweater somewhere on the bedroom floor. His huge warm hands went up, stopping at her knees, gripping them tightly and spreading her legs even wider, to get a bit more space for himself. His face moved up to the place where she needed him the most, placing a small smooch there. Even if the contact was brief her body reached momentarily and though the light dark, he could see the lace material of her matching Victoria's secret Brazilian panties was already damp and with his face so close, he could feel the smell he adored so much since the first time buried his face in her.

"Needy," As his breath along with vibrations caused by a word hit her wet skin, her breath stopped for a few seconds and make her tighten her grip on the silky material covering the bed. She felt his two fingers pushing down her chin to look at him. "aren't you, darling?" As her eyes met his deep now black gaze, flaming with arousal and a flirtatious grin between her legs, she could swear she felt herself getting even wetter, though she wasn't sure if that was possible. Her breath heavy and unsteady, dreaming about his body closer to her center, she craved his tongue, his fingers and everything else he could give her and the blazing sight made her need grow.

Chloe locked her eyes on his, catching the collar of his shirt and pulling his lips to hers for a passionate, breathless kiss. She started undoing the buttons of his shirt, though all she wanted was to rip it off of him, but the possible prize of the garment made her change her mind to a less violent way. She untucked the clothing of his pants and rapidly took it off of him, placing her tiny hands on his hot chest, as they broke the kiss. He looked down at her with a smirk she knew better than any other expression of his. All of a sudden she felt his hand, resting between her legs, but not causing enough friction to satisfy her. Detective's head fell back in both ecstasy and need for more touch, as she moved her hips to cause any pressure on the place, wandering her hands to his shoulders and digging her nails into his skin. "Oh, Lucifer, please!" 

Her hips kept moving, but he remained still, though his pants were way too tight for him at the moment, he wanted to pleasure and tease her a bit more first. "Please what, Chloe?" He pressed his body against her tiny one a bit, lowering his lips to her ear. The burning skin against hers, his flaming breath and gentle bites at her earlobe, brought her to the point where none other man ever could. He didn't even need to be inside of her to make her feel like fire was flaming inside of her body, which felt just as incredible as frustrating.

"I- I need you!" Obviously, he could tease her with a few more questions, but she seemed unable to say anything else at the moment. He started making circles with two of his middle fingers on her flesh, but still threw her panties, which still didn't seem like enough for her. His lips traveled down her body, that was moving underneath his lips in bliss and need until they finally reached her panties. Lucifer, now with one swift movement, took her underwear off and as his kisses were going up to her thigh, he moved his hands behind her back and unhook her bra, so it joined the rest of her outfit on the floor.

He tipped her hips firmly, keeping them in place, as he licked threw her folds with one long stroke of his experienced tongue, trying to lick as much of her juices as he could. Chloe arched her back, as an incredibly loud noise escaped her mouth. Her breath was panting as her fingers found their way to her lover's hair, tousling them, while keeping his head close to her. Her eyes were shut tight as her head flew back in euphoria under the touch of his mouth. He started sucking on her clit, and as she wanted to rock her hips against his face, to get any more friction, but he kept them in place with a firm grip, not letting them move an inch.

One of her hands stayed on the silk material of a sheet, while other got into his hair, wanting to pull him even close and not let go. He smiled against her delicate skin, moving his tongue to her love bud moving it in all possible figures. Her head fell back into the pillows, her nails dig into his scalp and the sheets, and her breath gets even heavier. Somewhere between her moans and gasps, he could make out his own name shouted out. He let go of her hips, one hand went up, cupping her breast and playing with one of her hard nipples between his fingers as another moved next to his mouth, pressing a finger against her entrance, but not pushing it into her.

"L- Lucifer, p- please." Her voice calling out his name and begging for more between gasps, mixed with her taste and moans made his cock twitch in his boxers, that now were far from comfortable. He stared gently stroking her entrance, before pushing his finger inside of her, gently curling it inside of her. She moaned the loudest she could, tightening her grip on his hair, wanting to pull him even closer and needing more friction on her most private parts. She tried to rock her hips against his mouth and finger, asking wordlessly for more.

"Do you want more darling?" The vibrations caused by his voice on her sensitive core, along with hot breath, made her even one step closer to the edge. He looked up to see her face, eyes shut tight and lips gently parted in delight, her golden hair creating an aureole on his black satin bed; she was perfect. She only nodded her head fast in response pulling on his hair uncontrollably, and a huge smirk appeared on his face. His mouth came back to sucking and licking her clit, as he slid two fingers inside of her, squeezing her breast at the same time.

"Oh fuck, Lucifer!" She was at the point where her mind couldn't make any better sentence and all she was still able to do was grip hard on the sheets and roll her hips chasing her release. His fingers were moving in a steady peace and every time when they were fully in she felt the curl inside of her, while his other hand played with her nipple and breast squeezing and massaging it. It took him only a moment to find the spot inside of her that made her arch her back and whimper under his touch, making her almost reach her peak. "Lucifer, I'm- I'm gonna cum." 

As soon as the words left her mouth he smiled against her, increasing the tempo of his movements and hitting just the right spot with every thrust until she was pushed over the edge. He felt her walls clenching around his fingers, as he rode her threw her orgasm. He pulled out his fingers fully and licked out as much of her juices. He started slowly kissing up her stomach, then breasts and cleavage, placing his hands on both sides of her body. He moved his lips slowly up the neck until he reached her jaw and lips.

She kissed him passionately, even though she was still out of breath and slowly coming back to earth from her heights. She could feel the taste of herself in his mouth and the incredible warmth of his angelic body against hers. When the kiss broke, her eyes stayed closed as she tried to catch her breath under him. He watched her beautiful face for a few seconds, only slightly lightened up by the dark light, until she opened her sky-blue eyes glowing in the dark and a small smile appeared on her face.

He wanted to lower his face for another kiss when suddenly she rolled them over and sat astride on him. She gasped slightly when she felt his hard member threw the fabrics of his garments. as she sat on him. She looked down at him almost drowning in his now black from excitement eyes and bit her lip in response to his cocky smirk. She moved her hands up and down his chest, leaning down placing kisses down his neck and collarbones. She felt one of his big warm hands staying on her hip as another went into her golden locks, keeping her close to him. She paused for a second and started kissing and sucking there, the way he just did to her, causing him to let out a silent groan. Now she was the one smirking against his skin. The sound made her feel another wave of arousal in her body, even though she had just went through a mindblowing orgasm, his voice, touch, the body could always turn her on.

She was moving her lips south, her hands roaming all over his chest until she felt the buckle of the belt under her kisses. She looked up at him with a smile and saw his black eyes staring right into her azure ones, as she placed an insignificant smooch on his already big cock smiling as he let out a small gasp. She undid his belt and then pants pulling them down with his boxers, which soon joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. Lucifer pulled her up to him for a deep and passionate kiss. He kept one of his hands in her golden locks making them even messier, while the other grabbed her waist rolling them over, so he was again the one on top. In everyday life, she was the one controlling everything, but she always let him take over the domination in bedrooms.

Chloe felt his open-mouthed kisses moving to her neck, as her palms moved from his already slightly curly hair to his back. His hands moved to her breasts, cupping and gently rubbing them, making her feel the warmth low in her belly and wetness between her legs. Lucifer thought about teasing her a bit more, but he himself was at the point where he wasn't sure how much longer can he go on like this. "Come on Lucifer." Her voice slightly shaky as she exhaled, her hot breath hit his ear, making him want her even more. Just as she wanted he slid fully inside of her with one slow stroke, to which she moaned loudly in response, digging her nails into the skin of his back, were used to be scars after cut off wings.

He let her body adjust for a second to the feeling of fullness, as he looked into her shining ocean eyes she gave him a warm adorable smile threw still heavy breathing from kisses, nodding her head gently. Their eyes closed when his lips brushed her starting another first slowly, but soon hungry and passionate kiss, while he started moving in and out of her, starting off slowly and gently. Soon both of them needed more and as she started moving her hips, he also increased the speed, their movements matching, though rapid and passionate. Soon the whole room was filled with moans, gasps and deep breaths of both lovers.

Lucifer knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on for much longer, so he moved one of his hands down her body, finding her sensitive place and rubbing it gently with two middle fingers. "Oh my- Lucifer, ah!" She tried to make out his name between her moans and gasps. It seemed like the most heavenly sound in the world, as she felt her pleasure increasing even more. The devil slightly changed the angle getting even deeper. He moved his lips to hers again, kissing her deeply and with incredible passion. It took him just a few more moves to make her fell over the edge again and he followed her soon after, riding out their orgasms, not breaking the kiss.

He fell on the mattress next to her, as they both tried to catch their breaths. He turned to his side as he put his hand around her middle. She was still breathing heavily, but opened her eyes and looked right into his dark ones. The devil could look at this angelic woman for eons and still wouldn't get enough, the golden slightly sweaty locks looking like a halo, eyes glowing like the stars he placed in the sky himself, deeper than the ocean itself and her perfect and fragile body laying on the black silk; she was flawless. She could see the look he was giving her and smiled widely giggling. "What?!" Her voice was joyful, though she seemed really exhausted, she still laughed gently. When he met his questioning gaze, she decided to precise the question. "You're staring!" She wasn't wrong. His chocolate eyes were glued to her as if she was a miracle.

"Because you look heaven-sent, darling." He placed a string of her hair behind her ear, as she gave him a thankful and the sweetest smile in the world. She knew he meant it and even if she didn't feel like it most of the time, he could always make her like and appreciate her look more; maybe it was about his eyes looking at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, maybe it was how he treated her like a queen, or maybe simply his words... She rolled over to lay on her side and placed a delicate kiss on his lips, as he kissed her back with equal tenderness, before he stood up, giving her a soft smile. "I'll be back in a second." 

She watched him go to the bathroom, probably to take some towers to clean themselves up and a pair of boxers for him. As soon as he disappeared behind the door, Chloe crawled to the feet of the bed and reached for his shirt. When she put it on, it seemed like she was drowning in the most beautiful scent in the world, his scent. She took a second to just sit in it and take in the beautiful smell before she buttoned it up. When she looked down at her hands, she saw the ring on her finger. It was stunning though far from small and she knew it had to cost him a lot.

Chloe pulled her hand out and watched the ring that fitted her finger just perfectly. She was so focused on watching the way it reflected the lights, that she didn't even notice her lover coming back into the room. "It'll shine even brighter in the sunlight." She jumped up at the sudden voice to which he reacted with a silent giggle, and sat on the bed next to her, he was wearing black Calvin Klein boxers and held a white soft towel, which he gently run up her inner thighs to clean her up, after the passionate moment they'd just had. She slowly laid down on the bed, looking at him throwing the towel away.

They crawled under the sheets and she hugged into his chest, using it as a pillow and rose on her elbow to look into his eyes. "It's so beautiful, Lucifer. But…" She took another look at the ring and then back at him and his now confused and slightly worried face. Finally, she said she liked it… "it had to cost you so much…" She looked at him with puppy eyes, that seemed to say he really didn't have to do this for her. He moved his hand to her waist slowly moving it up and down her tiny back, smiling at her lovingly.

"Darling, on you I could spend all the money I've got. It's no big deal. Besides," And again he was giving this cocky grin, she knew better than any other of his faces. It was indeed sexy and he looked incredibly handsome doing so, but she also knew that he was about to say some stupid joke. "You should know by now, I'm not cheap." She rolled her eyes with a big smile on her face and slightly shook her head. A typical reaction for most of the things he said or did, which didn't mean she didn't love it. Even after all this time with him, she still wasn't used to all the expensive gifts and fancy restaurants he was taking her to. She couldn't deny the fact that she loved it, but it was something that used to be totally out of her reach. All of her previous dates were in some basic places and gifts were way cheaper, while the devil was definitely spoiling her.

Chloe simply kissed him on the lips and laid back down on his chest, letting herself drown in the warmth and smell of his body. Lucifer held her the closest he could, looking down at her, as she slowly drifted off to sleep with a big smile on her face. She seemed so fragile and tiny in his arms, almost as if he was holding a treasure made from very thin glass. Soon after she did, he also fell asleep, smiling at how damn lucky he got to be, that a pure miracle let someone like him into her life.


	2. Always by this close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though everything got way more serious, Chloe decides to keep their love a secret, while Lucifer gets a plan on how to tell everyone. At the same time, the newest case messes around a bit in Chloe's mind.

Chloe was woken up on a Monday morning by the ringing of her phone. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock standing at her bedside, she would have been woken up by an alarm in a few minutes anyway. She looked at the screen of her phone sitting up. "Decker." Her voice was still sleepy and it was obvious that the person on the other side of the phone woke her up.

"We have a new case. Take your consultant and I'll text you the address." Chloe listened to her boss on the other side of the phone, as she fully woke up. Lucifer and she hadn't made their relationship official, or at least not to their friends from work, but when she heard her supervisor calling him "her consultant" her heart skipped a beat. Lucifer had never understood why she wanted to keep their relationship a secret, but he respected Chloe's wish, but he could accident spill something.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." The detective hung up and put the phone down getting out of the bed. She opened her closet and taking off her PJs choose an outfit for the day; simple tight jeans and a loose t-shirt. Chloe turned around to the small cabinet next to her bed and putting her phone to the pocket opened the top drawer. Next to a gun and badge, she took was a tiny satin box. She put the item down on the bed, and picked up a box opening it; the most beautiful piece of jewelry was shining, reflecting the morning sunbeams. It was perfect and Lucifer was right, in sunlight it looked even more amazing. A smile appeared on her face, as the memory of her lover kneeling in front of her came to her mind. He looked so perfect that night on the balcony in the moonlight, and it was the happiest moment in her life.

She was just about to put it on her finger when the thought hit her; no one knows yet. She was putting off telling her friends and daughter what was really happening between her and Lucifer, but knew that one day she had to tell them, and maybe that was the day? After all, they got engaged, she was about to become Mrs. Morningstar. The racing thoughts were stopped by the alarm clock at the cabinet going off. It was time to wake Trixie up, take her to school and go to the crime scene. She turned the alarm off and took her things, putting the ring back into the drawer closing it, it wasn't time yet, besides it wasn't the way she wanted everyone to find out.

The time passed very fast and just a few minutes later Trixie was getting dressed, as Chloe stood in the kitchen, laid against the counter, sipping her coffee. Dan was supposed to come and take Trixie to school, so the detective could go to the crime scene as soon as possible. She pulled out the phone of her pocket to text Lucifer the address she got from her boss when she saw that she already had a message from her partner. She frowned put down her coffee and frowned, not knowing why would he reach her out that early. As far as for her the hour was normal, he was far from an early bird. She unlocked her phone and the confusion got replaced with a huge smile in a blink of an eye.

"Good morning love." She bit her lip and grinned stupidly at the phone. How could the devil himself be so cute and loving? He always said that "he doesn't do cute" and yet here he was sending her good morning messages.

"Good morning, my devil. We have a new case." She sent him the address and just then a and high voice filled the whole room.

"Did you see something funny mommy?" Chloe raised her eyes from the screen and putting her phone back into the pocket smiled at her little girl. Trixie was standing in the middle of the room with her big brown eyes staring at her, holding a pink hair ties and brush. She was her little ray of sunshine and the most important human in her life. Chloe came up to her little girl, and kneeled down in front of her taking what she was holding and smiled up at her. Trixie was just as good at reading people as Chloe was and there was no way to hide something from her, unless you tried really hard.

"No monkey." She put hair bands on her hand and started brushing her daughter's hair into two adorable brides. Maybe they looked nothing alike, but their characters were the same. Chloe looked up at her little girl, still unable to stop the grin on her face, and met her knowing and suspicious gaze.

"Then why were you smiling like that?" Chloe ended the hairstyle and her hands fell on her lap. She loved the fact that her daughter was as smart and observant as she was, but on the other hand, it made hiding her feelings way harder from her girl. The mom gasped and thought for a second of a lie that would make any sense.

"Because… I have a feeling it's going to be a great day, you know?" Her daughter was about to say something back when the door opened. Both Chloe and Trixie looked at them and saw Dan coming into the house. In a blink of an eye, the little girl was hugging his legs and greeting him, as the woman slowly stood up and turned around to look at him. Even he noticed that the smile she gave him wasn't the usual one he got. All she ever gave him was a small, barely visible grin, but today? Something was different…

"Hi little girl. Hi Chlo. Wow, you look… radiant." The detective nodded her head and wanted to cut the topic of her mind as fast as possible. That surely wasn't the way she wanted them to find out about the reason of her happiness. She turned to her daughter backpack and handed it to her ex-husband, laying her hand on head on her baby's head and looking down.

"Okay you two have to go already and so do I." She bent down and hugged Trixie looking into her big brown eyes. "Have a great honey." She rose up and turned around and walked to the coach. She put on her nude leather jacket and looked at Dan, putting her hair into a ponytail. "I'll see you at the crime scene?" She approached them taking her gun badge and keys from the counter and opened the door.

"Um, ye sure." They left the house and while Trixie ran to her dad's car, Chloe locked the door and before she could leave, her ex managed to catch her. "Seriously though, you seem happier." She turned to him and nodded making a confirming sound and walked past him getting into her car.

She looked at her phone again to make sure she remembered the address right, and when she was about to put her phone down, between other notifications she saw a reply from her lover. "I'll be there, can't wait to see you ;)" She smiled to herself rolling her eyes and started thinking about the crazy weekend they just had all again. The beautiful night sky and delicious dinner, the proposal and the night, oh this night, how could the devil be so angelic, and the following day basically a continuation of the passionate night…

When she finally got to the destination, she found herself biting her lip and squeezing her thighs uncontrollably. She exhaled and shook her head, to bring herself back on earth and got out of the car, locking it. She looked at the place. It was some kind of a huge mansion and she had no idea where to go exactly. When the detective finally approached the door, she saw her colleague, who opened them for her and lead her to the room.

When they got into the house, Chloe suddenly felt as if she came into Hue Haffner's house; elegant and visibly very expensive full of beautiful and perfectly shaped young girls around who she felt like the ugly teenage nerd, surrounded by prom queens. She looked at the guy who was leading her to the main place, even though he was married, she could see that he understood the girls with his eyes. Well, that wasn't hard looking at what were they wearing…

Finally she heard one of her favourite voices, high and sweet. "Decker! Come here I'll show you this poor girl." Chloe came up to Ella and looked down at the dead body. She was stunning, blonde wavy long hair, tiny waist, slim long legs, beautiful bust visible under her loose satin blue nightshirt; she was perfect. The only thing running the ideal was blood that covered her chest. The detective kneeled down and looked at the hole in her breast, right in her heart. She sighed and looked back at her pretty friend on the other side of the corpse.

"Well, she for sure wasn't poor when it comes to money. I mean look at this nightshirt!" Chloe was surely right, and again it made her feel so small in comparison to everyone else in the house. For the first time that she could remember, she felt less beautiful than a person stabbed to death, lying on the floor in pjs. Ella could see in Chloe's eyes that she wasn't her usual self and when she was about to joke about the dead girl or the way she was killed, the room got filled with the confident and deep voice.

"You're not wrong detective." Chloe jumped up at his voice all of sudden, right next to her ear. His breath hit the side of her face and she could smell his cologne. She turned to look at him and realized that his face was inches away from hers and again he was wearing this cockish grin. When he started getting slightly closer to her, almost as for a kiss, she stood up and cleared her throat, looking around uncomfortably. Ella was looking at her, not sure of what just happened. Lucifer has always tried to seduce Chloe and she always played his stupid games with him, never letting him win though, but she had never backed off that fast.

"Well, you're right guys." The forensic was always there to save the situation, how much Chloe adored her jokes and talking every time it was getting awkward. "All the girls in here are very reach, or rather so are their parents. This is a models house, where all of them live and compete, after all, they choose the miss of California. Visibly she wasn't liked in here." The detective was listening to everything her friend said, from the introduction to the cause of death, but Lucifer was focused on something else.

He knew that their romance was a secret and it was easy to hide until they were just dating like high school kids, now that they were engaged, it seemed obvious to him that the games will be over. He was staring at Chloe confused, not knowing why she almost run away from him, until he looked down at her crossed arms and a tiny palm, no ring. It made him even more lost, she said yes, so why would she still want to hide it? He was pulled out of his thoughts, by the voice of his detective. "Lucifer! Were you listening?" She was looking right at him, her big blue eyes staring right into his and reading him like an opened book. She saw his confusion and looked away from his eyes, putting her tiny hand on his biceps and turning him to the door gently. "We're going back to the police station and we'll talk to the roommate of a girl. Come on."

They were going outside threw the house full of super models, but Lucifer's eyes have never left Chloe and even though she felt his gaze on her all the time, she still didn't like the place. She could pretend that it was about objectifying women, or creating surreal goals for teenagers etc, but inside she knew that she was simply insecure around them. They were walking perfections and each of them stared at Lucifer with these big lustful eyes. Chloe used to look a lot like them when she was their age, but that was the thing. She wasn't 20 anymore, her body wasn't like this anymore, at least not from her perspective. 

Finally when they went out of the mansion their approached their cars, obviously the devil parked right next to her. She was about to get into the car, when Lucifer caught her arm. "Lucifer what are you doing?" Her voice wasn't aggressive or mean towards him, she was rather surprised by his sudden action. They stood like this for a second, looking at each other, until his eyes moved from her ocean once down to the place where the engagement ring was supposed to be. He didn't have to say anything, Chloe knew. She could almost always guess what he was thinking, but this time, she didn't have to guess. He was confused and looked almost hurt. Chloe looked around and when she saw they were alone, she placed her free hand on his cheek and gave him the warmest and cutest smile she could. "Come on Lucifer… you know I don't want everyone to know…"

He looked back into her eyes and let go of her arm. She was so soft and adorable, he couldn't do anything but smile back at her. "I know, but now it's something more, detective. You're not just my girlfriend, we're not just going out like teenagers. You're my finacée." It was the first time she heard him say these words and show how they made a jolt of happiness go threw her whole body, right into her heart. He was right, they had to do this, the only thing was, how.

"I know. But I don't want to do it like this, okay? Can we talk about this later? We have a killer to catch." She turned around to her car and opened the door still not breaking eye contact with him. She gave him one last smile and got into the car closing the door. As soon as the detective started the engine, she heard him knocking on her window.

"Maybe a dinner tonight? We'll make a plan how to tell everyone." He gave her his typical grin and and winked at her. Chloe rolled her eyes and chuckled silently nodding. They there were, another dinner arranged, smiling at each other, wishing no one sees the chemistry between them.

It didn't take them long to bring the roommate of dead Alexa to the police station, Chloe and Lucifer came into the interrogation room and saw the girl in front of them. Surprisingly she didn't ask for a lawyer, but they both felt from the other side of the table that she had an attitude. Her arms were crossed on her chest, lifting her breasts and squeezing them, making them almost fall out of the piece of material, that was supposed to be a dress. She was an exact opposite of the dead girl, her hair were also long but black and straight, her skin was incredibly light, contrasting with color of her eyes, that matched the hair. It was easy to tell by her expression that she was a typical mean girl.

She was the type Chloe hated to most, which made her catch the same attitude as the girl. She threw the files on the table sat on the other side of the table. The tension in the room was growing and even Lucifer could feel it. He looked at his partner and noticed something was different about her, she looked as if the model was her biggest enemy, even though they had never met. "Okay, Jessica, you shared a room with Alexa, right? Tell us something about her." The detective opened files and went threw them, once again.

"She was just another loser. Not gonna lie, maybe she had nice butt, but she didn't even fulfill the requirements." She could see that the pair looked at her puzzled, the only experience Lucifer had with models was sexual, while Chloe had none. "She was too fat." They looked at her even more surprised. When the detective first saw the corpse, that would be the last thing she'd call the girl. She was about to ask the next question, when the girl spoke up again, her voice sounded as if she was explaining the most basic things. "Seriously though, 110 pounds and 26 inches in waist? What is this model of California contest or Plus size Victoria's Secret models choosing. I don't know what was she doing there honestly. Besides, she was stupid and had no talent to show in the final. Pathetic."

Chloe had never cared that much about her weight, obviously she wanted to look good and have a beautiful figure, but she had never tried any diets etc., she had a lot of other things to worry about. After the words of the girl, a slight jolt of insecurity went threw her. She crossed her arms at her stomach and and looked down, nodding. "Mhm, yes, but that was not what I meant, Jessica. Did she have any enemies? Someone didn't like her?"

The girl rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Are you kidding me? No one liked her, despite the photographer she was meeting with surprisingly often, not only on a session." The girl didn't have to make clear what she meant. But this didn't make it any easier for them, it meant that they now had to talk to all of the models, that apparently weren't a big fan of their friend, and a photographer. It was going to be an incredibly long day…

After extremely exhausting interrogation and listening how fat and stupid the dead girl was, they still had nothing, despite 10 suspects and almost no clues, just a wound on the girls chest in a weird shape. Chloe was pretty sure that if she hears the words "too fat" or "plus size" once again, she's going to kill the one who says it. She sat at her desk to turn off the computer and take her things, when she felt a gentle kiss on her jawline, along with her favourite smell of cologne and whiskey. And even though after a stressful day her body screamed for affection, mind won as always. She rose up fast and stepped away from her fiance, now standing in front of her, with his typical smirk.

"Lucifer! We're at work!" She tried to keep her voice down, not wanting anyone to hear, but she almost shouted out way louder and annoyed than she wanted to. Her unusual tone made even her finace stop for a second and frown. He only kissed her cheek, what was such a big deal about. Chloe looked at him, taken aback and beyond shocked by her reaction and just than she realized how much she acted out. "Oh I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to shout at you." She looked around, they were alone and out of duty. The detective took a step closer and looked up, giving him the softest gaze possible. "It's just, today stressed me out so much."

He gave her a comforting smile and cupped her cheek with his big hand. "It's alright, sweetheart. Do you still want to talk about our little secret today?" Even when she was wearing heels, he was still looking down and her. She was so small next to him and after the awful day she seemed even more fragile than usual. She was staring up at him with those big ocean eyes and nodded smiling cutely, catching his hand and taking it off her cheek ever so delicately.

"Ye, sure. You can go, I'll grab my things and get to Lux as soon as I can."

She didn't lie, it took her only twenty minutes to get to his place. She was standing in the elevator and when the door opened, her lover greeted her with a kiss and a glass of wine. The most perfect hello she could think of. She took a glass from him and stepped into the penthouse, as he put his big warm hand on her back leading her to the coach, she almost fell down on.

Lucifer sat down next to her, putting an arm around his love pulling her closer. She laid her tiny body against his muscles frame fully, hugging into his chest, inhaling his scent. "I have news for you, detective, but I think you won't like it." He looked down at the woman in his embrace, giving him a questioning look. He moved a hand he hugged her with down her body until it was resting around her waist. "You know how we were supposed to keep our relationship a secret? Well, turns out there are rumours about us going around whole L.A."

The girl momentarily pulled out and gave him a frightened look. "What?! But, how?" She wasn't sure if she was more surprised or mad at that moment. She didn't tell anyone, but visibly her finace wasn't as good as hiding things as she was. Chloe knew that one day, they would have to tell everyone, but not whole L.A. and not now.

"Relax darling. No one knows it's you." He pulled the girl back into him, but this time, instead of laying on his chest, she rested her head on his hips and looked up at him even more confused than before. He put down his glass on the table and tangled his hand in her hair massaging her scalp, and resting another on her stomach. It was the most relaxing moment of the day, his hands were so warm and gentle they put her at ease in a blink of an eye. "I've just found out, that since I stopped having sex with basically everyone, someone started a rumor that I am meeting with someone. It turns out that it spread quite fast."

He was keeping his eyes locked on the beautiful girl in his lap, while Chloe listened carefully to him enjoying the moment. She looked to the side for a moment, putting her glass down next to his, trying not to move her body more than needed, and resting her hands on his big one. "So basically they know that I am, but they don't know who I am?" She could see the little smirk appearing on his face, as she said these words.

"Kind of." Chloe's expression turned to shocked and questioning again as Lucifer chuckled. "Due to the fact that most of my girls were a certain type, people this that you're some foreign supermodel, or some other exotic dancer. Basically, you have a nice reputation out there." They both laughed, as the detective sat up with her knees to one side and took her glass, taking a sip of wine and looking down at it.

"Well, I'm far from that one, visibly." She looked at him, he had no idea what she was talking about, but all she did was give him an adorable and loving smile sipping her wine. What he said reminded her of what the girls said to her today. Indeed her figure was far from the one the girls were talking about, her breasts were smaller and waist bigger, besides she wasn't 20 anymore. He was partly right though, he had a type and she didn't seem to be it…

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" He was sitting close enough so she could feel the heat of his body against hers and his big palm covered the small of her back. He had no idea what was she talking about, she was his beautiful treasure and for his she was far more perfect than all of the models and exotic dancers he'd ever met.

Chloe was looking down at her glass, not wanting to look into his lover's eyes. She had never been the one to talk about her insecurities, but something about him made her feel so safe, besides they made a promise to tell each other everything. She turned to face him and met his reassuring gaze and smiled at him softly. "You see, when we talked to all these girls today… I can't even compare myself to them. Neither to them, nor to any of your ex lovers. They are all so perfect, with big boobs and tiny waist, while I am… well, me." Her eyes came back to the big glass she was holding and she took another sip of the drink. Now she knew why she'd never talked about her insecurities, she felt embarrassed. her cheeks turned rosy and she wasn't even able to look into his eyes. Her head slightly tilted down, hands clenching on the glass, teeth biting her bottom lip.

For a few seconds her words left Lucifer speechless; how could she even think she was less than them? Finally she was his very own ideal angel. He gently took her wine away putting it on the table and as her hands fell on her lap, he covered them up with one of his. "Chloe…" He pushed her chin up gently with his two fingers, making her look into his eyes. Her ocean blue ones seemed so sad it almost broke his heart. "For me you're the most perfect woman in the world. I would never want to be with another girl, no matter how young or pretty she would be, you're the one who owns my heart. I love you, Chloe Jane Morningstar."

These last words made her heart happier than ever and a few tears rolled down her cheek. How could devil be so adorable? She nodded slightly, as she felt his hand move on her body, until they reached her back. He pulled her in gently, while she threw her hands around his neck, hugging him tight. "Thank you, Lucifer." She rested her head on his shoulder, while one of his hands went to her hair, keeping her close. She smiled gently at the closeness and his words, that still ringing in her mind. Chloe Jane Morningstar. She slightly pushed back to look into his eyes, giving him a mischievous grin. "But I didn't say if I'm going to take your name."

He chuckled at her words smiling back at her. "If you did, then there would be no more hiding at least." He gave her a cockish smile while she sighed and laid down against the coach, giving him a cute smile and crossing her arms on her stomach.

"About that. How do you think we should tell everyone?" He was right, they couldn't hide it forever, especially that she was actually considering taking his last name. She gave him a questioning look, while he took his glass of whiskey. Lucifer took a sip and she could see the devilish look in his eyes. She knew this gaze better than any other, there was something on his mind that she would never do and was not her, but after a few moments, he'll pull her into it.

"Well, I have this amazing idea. This weekend we have quite a big party at Lux. By party I mean something a bit different than usual though, obviously the club is opened and everyone are having fun, but there will be a VIP section opened for some of my… business partners. Anyways, you could come with me and before the business part, we could show everyone that the rumours about me settling down are true."

Chloe listened to him carefully and with every other word she had more and more questions. She was thinking more about inviting their friends over for a drink, or simply telling them at the police station, but obviously Lucifer wouldn't let it be that easy. The detective stood up and walked around the room thinking about what he said. It was crazy, but not as bad as she thought it would be, there were no fireworks over Los Angeles or other things alike at least. "First of all, what for me around all of the businessmen? Secondly, how do you want to tell our friends if they are not going to be in the VIP section?" She came up to the piano and laid it, crossing her hands and looking down. This idea wasn't terrible, but still far from perfect.

He came up to her, placing his hands on her hips. He was so close, that she could smell him and feel his warm body against hers, which made the temperature of her body rise momentarily and "About the first thing we'll talk later, and the second thing, I have an idea. Do you trust me?" Chloe wasn't sure what he was planning, but she nodded in response feeling his body even closer to hers, while his hands move to her buttocks. He smirked at how tight her jeans were, making her curves exposed, while he bent down slightly, whispering to her ear. "Very well then. I assume you don't have any suitable dresses, do you?"

His low voice hit her ear along with a hot wet breath, making her tighten her thighs and hands go up into his hair. As her lips parted slightly in a gasp, caused by his body being pressed into hers. She could feel that he enjoyed it just as much as she did, by the hardness against her stomach. "I have one small back and one red tight mini dress…" Her words stopped in her throat when she felt him tighten his grasp on her arse. He lowered his lips to her neck chucking at her response, kissing her delicate flesh.

"Oh darling, it's not a date in the restaurant. Though you indeed looked breathtaking there as well." One of his hands stayed where it was, while another slowly went between her legs. He gently bit her skin on her pulse point, pressing two fingers between her thighs ever so gently. A moan mixed with gasped left her lips in response to his actions, as her hands suddenly pulled his hair back, making him look into her eyes. He was surprised by her taking over at least a bit of control, but he liked it, even if she did it so rarely.

"Enough talking, you'll choose me an outfit later, now take me." She kept the fistful of his hair and looked right into his dark eyes while talking. She could swear they changed their color from brown to black when she said those words. He showed her a whole new world, sexually wise, and made her discover how much she loved being dominated, especially by him. Telling him what to do, or taking control over even a little bit was totally un-her, and yet she did it. Lucifer smirked down at her and a red sparkle went threw his eyes, making her knees go weak. She felt his hands moving under her top and tightening around her waist, while his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. He picked her up effortlessly, sitting her down on the piano and not breaking a kiss until he was pulling her shirt off, throwing it to the ground.

Lucifer kissed her again, with just as much force as the previous time, unhooking her bra, that soon joined the top. His lips left hers again and before she even managed to open her eyes, he was already kneeling between her legs, his head next to where she wanted him the most and the smirk on his lips make her bit her bottom lip so hard it almost hurt, as she tangled her fingers into his hair. Not breaking eye contact with her, his hands spread her legs even wider and slowly went up, until they reached the bottom of her trousers. He undid them and started pulling them down so slowly, kissing every other inch of her skin that he exposed. The devil kept his eyes on the divine woman, gasping and breathing hard as her head was slightly thrown back and her eyes shut, when her kissed her inner thighs.

When he finally stripped her and she was naked, he stood up and took a tiny step back to look at her. When Chloe saw him roaming her naked body, she tightened her legs putting her hands between them, covering her breasts and whole self as much as possible in the positing, when her eyes run away from his. "Hey, baby, what are you doing?" He came back up to her, kissing the top of her head, as he caught her knees and spread her legs again, standing between them. The devil looked into her eyes and kissed her, this time gently and lovingly, cupping her face in his big palms. "You look stunning and I love looking at you." His kisses started going down her neck, as his hands covered the small of her back, pulling her body closer. The way she was talking to her, made sex even more special, somehow he could always make her feel beautiful.

Lucifer kissed her breasts, and took her hard nipple in his mouth, sucking it gently while one of his palms went down between her legs. She gasped, resting her tiny hands in his hair, pulling him closer. He slowly started making circles around on her clit with his thumb, as he gently bit her already hard nipple. "Oh, fuck Lucifer!" Chloe shouted out and threw her head back in bliss, pulling his head even closer and rocking her hips against his finger. He smiled against her breast and chuckled lightly.

"I surely will, baby." He moved his lips back to hers and started a passionate, lustful kiss. He felt her getting wetter every second, her moans getting lost between their lips. Her cries grew even louder when he slid two fingers inside of her, his thumb kept making it's magic and his eyes wandered all over her body. Her back arched, when his finger hit just the right spot inside of her, causing her to let out a heavy moan. She pulled his lips to her, as his hand was moving monotonously, hitting her favourite spot with each thrust, while his other hand squeezed her breast massaging it.

Their lips locked in a kiss again and she started rocking her hips on his hand, seeking more friction and faster pace, which Lucifer was obviously more than happy to deliver. He could always read all of the signs of her body, both the ones that were easy to understand, as well as the smallest ones. He started moving his fingers faster, not breaking the kiss, when her walls started clenching around him. It took him just a few more strokes before she came screaming his name between moans and gasps.

They kept kissing, as Lucifer pulled out his fingers, making Chloe groan silently at the loss. He broke the kiss with a smirk, pulling his fingers up at the level of her lips. The detective gave him an adorable smile and took both of his fingers into her mouth. He was looking down at her, licking and sucking off herself, while her tiny hands worked on his belt. She let go of his fingers with a pop, and he started working on his shirt. When he was finally naked, Lucifer moved his hands on her back and under her butt, picking her up, while Chloe wrapped her legs around his hips for assecuaration. She was sure that her lover would never let her fall, but pulling him even closer was a pure pleasure for her. She kissed him on his lips, as he slowly carried her to his bedroom

When they were standing next to the bed he turned them around and sat down on the edge of it, making Chloe straddle him. She broke the kiss and looked into his deep dark eyes, slowly swaying her hips, teasing him even more. They both moaned when her wet flesh brushed against his member, making both of them want even more. She kissed him lustfully and kept moving her body on top of his, as one of her tiny hands went into his hair and other traveled down his body, reaching for his hardness. As soon as she lined it up with her entrance, Lucifer thrust into her, making her back arch and a loud moan left her mouth along with his name. He tightened the grip around her waist to keep her from losing her balance and pulled her even closer, burning himself deeper.

Chloe caught a fistful of his hair, starting to move herself up and down on him. Their bodies were so close to each other, his skin was almost burning against hers, their lips moved together in desirous kiss as their hips rocked in unison. Lucifer's lips traveled down her jawline and neck, until they stopped on her pulse point and he started gently biting and sucking on her skin. He could feel that he was getting closer and closer to the edge, so he moved one of his hands down her body between them and put two of his fingers on her clit rubbing it as his mouth kept on leaving wet kisses all over her neck.

She arched her back and threw her head back, picking up the pace, fulfilling the room with moans and screams of his name. "Oh my goodness, Lucifer, I- I'm gonna cum." Her words were breaking and getting lost between her whines, creating the most divine sounds he had ever heard. He pulled his head away from her flesh for a second to take a look at her, she looked heaven sent. Her silk skin slightly shined in the dimmed light getting threw her golden hair, her eyes were shut tight, lips slightly parted, her neck in lovemarks and her head was slightly threw back in bliss. He loved looking at her in such moments, the knowledge that he was the one to make perfect and good Chloe Decker look like a sinful goddess.

It took him just a few more thrusts before he made her fall over the edge trying to utter his name somewhere between the sounds of lust. When her walls clenched around him, he reached his own peak. Chloe fell against his chest, trying to calm herself down, making both of them collapse on the bed. Lucifer kept his arms wrapped around her, holding her as close as possible, which she didn't reject at all. She was different from all of the girls he'd ever had, never before had he cuddled with a woman, or a men, after sex. Usually it was a simple favour or a fun time, but with her it was way more, with her he wasn't having sex, he was making love to her and Chloe knew it. After their first time, when she hugged into his chest, he was visibly confused, but still hold her threw the whole night until the morning after.

Her mind started slowly coming back on earth and her breath started getting more peaceful. She placed a gentle and loving kiss on his chest rising her whole body up on her hands and rolling off of her lover. Chloe turned her head to the side and her vibrant ocean eyes met with his chocolate ones and she couldn't help it, but smile as she slowly rose up. "I should probably take a shower now, but my legs won't work yet." They both laughed and she looked down shyly as he caught her arm and pulled her back down on the bed. She was about to let out a week, when his lips covered hers in a delicate short peck. He sat up and looked down at her once again, putting a string of her golden locks behind her ear, before getting up and reaching for his robe.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." She watched him cover himself up and go to the bathroom. Chloe crawled lazily under the satin sheets and laid herself against the frame of the bed. She turned her head and saw that the curtains were opened and she could see the panorama of L.A. threw the tall window. The detective sat there watching the vivid lights of the city, before the low voice got her out of trance. "Oh sorry, I forgot to close the curtains." She turned to Lucifer, he was wearing his black boxers and held her out a damp warm towel. She took it from him with a thankful smile and gently cleaned herself up under the sheets, watching him walk over to the window.

Lucifer wanted to close the curtains, but the adorable high voice from behind him stopped him. "No, don't!" He turned to the beautiful girl in his bed, she pulled the towel from underneath the covers and threw it to the ground. He gave her a questioning look and she rolled over to her stomach, resting her head on arms and the pillow looking at him with a begging gaze. "Please… I love the view!" She made her voice even more adorable and looked at him with puppy eyes. She looked beyond charming and could make anyone do whatever she wanted with those skyish eyes. His hands dropped on both of his sides as he came up to the bed.

"As you wish, baby." He got under the covers next to her and opened his arms. Chloe smiled at him and took his invitation, laying down on his chest, hugging into it. Her tiny fingers started drawing patterns on his muscles torso as he put both of his hands around her tiny frame, playing with her hair. They were laying in silence and simply enjoyed the beautiful moment, they way her slight body seemed so fragile and precious in his arms, like the most breakable diamond. Chloe inhaled his scent, he was right, he was like a walking heroine, his embrace was so protective and still gentle, keeping her close. It didn't take long before Chloe drifted off to sleep and just a few moments later, so did he.


	3. new times, old demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the case continues, and so do chloe's issues. lucifer can see what's happening, not excatly knowing what to do. while trying to solve the murder and coping the issues, the devil decides to spoil his lover and choose the appropriate outfit for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, i'm putting lots my issues in chloe's mind, in case you were wondering why her actions and thoughts are so real and all (:
> 
> WARNINGS: 
> 
> \- smut very much  
\- slightly bit of blood  
\- body image issues

Chloe started slowly waking up and the first thing she felt were the muscled arms around her small body. She smiled lightly, still not woken up fully and opened her eyes, looking at the clock standing on the cabinet next to the bed. She first yawned and was about to close her eyes again, when she realized that she didn't have as much time as she thought. Finally, she couldn't go to work wearing the same outfit again, with Lucifer by her side, it would be more than obvious what happened the night before. She jerked up and started crawling out of bed, as quickly as her still sleepy mind let her do that.

Her rushing around in bed woke up Lucifer. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her on the edge of the bed, about to stand up. The devil sat up and caught her arm in the last moment, not letting her get out of bed. "Good morning darling. You wanted to leave after such a night?" Maybe he was still half asleep, but his sense of humor had always been awake. Chloe rolled her eyes yawning again and moved closer to him on her fours, giving him a short loving kiss on the lips. He cupped her face in his hands, not wanting to let her go. The kiss broke soon and they laid their foreheads against each other, their eyes still closed. She didn't want to leave the bed as much as he didn't want to let her go, but the killer wouldn't catch themselves.

"I have to go Lucifer. It's already late, as I need to go home for other clothes." Her eyes opened right into his, the golden speaks glowed decorating their azure, making him drown in them momentarily. She started slowly moving away from him, though her body screamed for more closeness and warmth from his. They haven't even managed to break eye contact, as he caught her shoulders and pulled her back on the mattress. She rolled her eyes sighing and wanted to rise up again, but he kept her down. She gave him the coldest look she could, but the smile she couldn't suppress made her much less serious.

"Stay for breakfast. I'll make your favourite toasts and some coffee. Besides I'll have some clothes for you, don't worry." He kissed her temple breathly and crawled out of the bed, leaving her on the covers. She watched him walk out of the room and go to the kitchen. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all, she could eat an amazing breakfast with her beloved one. She looked at the clock once again, if he indeed gave her some clothes, maybe she had a few moments to spend the morning with him. Chloe went out of bed lazily and looked around the room for something to wear, when she saw his robe in the corner of the room. She put it on and let herself to drown in the smell of her lover, that the piece of clothing carried.

The detective went to the kitchen unhurriedly, trying the belt around her waist. He was making them coffee, while the toasts were almost ready. For her this was the most amazing view she could ask for in the morning, the most handsome and desired man was only hers now, cooking for her in only his boxers. She quietly sat down on the barstool in front of him and waited until he notices. The smell was delicious and when he finally turned around with two plates of toasts, so was the view. She took it from him willingly with a beautiful and thankful smile and realized how hungry she was.

Lucifer turned around to take their cups of coffee and when he turned back to his love, he saw the cutest view in the world, that made him laugh. Chloe was sitting with her mouth full, held of her toast already gone and the corner of her mouth dirty from ketchup. Her hair was messy and glowed golden in the morning light, creating an aureole and his robe was falling off of her shoulder. She looked up at him with big eyes and as she finally swallowed the food she spoke up with high and adorable voice. "What? Why are you laughing!?"

Lucifer put her coffee in front of her and took a sip of his with a big grin. "Nothing. You just look really cute. Also you're dirty from ketchup." Chloe was looking up at him from her drink and when she put it down, she tried to clean her face up, not knowing where exactly she got messy. Lucifer chuckled at the sight and came up to her and put his hand on her cheek, cleaning the corners of her lips with his thumb. "Here you go." She gave him a thankful look and he smiled back at her and planted a delicate kiss on the top of her head. "End your breakfast and I'll bring you some clothes."

It wasn't long before Chloe put on the top he gave her and her jeans from the night before. Lucifer's wardrobe was surprisingly organized and had a huge mirror that let the detective see her whole self in the outfit she was given. She looked at the top and it was visible that it didn't belong to her, it was cropped and made of black half see-through material, that contrasted with the white bra she had underneath. She was looking at herself very carefully, her body was absolutely on display and Chloe truly disliked it. Not only was it un-her, but it also showed everything she got insecure about for the first time in 20 years. She knew her feelings about herself wouldn't just go away within a day, if it was anything alike last time, it's a sign of something deeper. She sighed and went to the living room, where Lucifer was standing, only in the towel around his waist, hair still damp from the shower he just had, checking something on his phone. "Seriously, didn't Maze leave anything more… me?" He rose his eyes and looked at her with a smirk, in his opinion she could definitely look like this everyday and he wouldn't complain. But indeed Maze's style was very different from Chloe's. "Right… it's Maze… okay I have my jacket in a car, maybe it'll work." The detective checked her phone, she should make it to the house of model's on time. She came up to her lover and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, the strong smell of his shower gel and cologne hit her, making Chloe want to stay even longer. "I'll see you at the crime scene soon?"

Lucifer nodded as she gave him a soft smile and clicked the elevator button. When the door opened and she was about to leave, she heard his voice behind her, stopping her for a second. "Detective!" She turned to him taking a step into the elevator, as he stood just where before, with a gentle smile and admiring eye. "You look beautiful." Chloe only managed to chuckle and look down shyly and with a smile, before the door closed behind her.

Luckily for her, the traffic wasn't bad at all and she managed to get to the crime scene on time. She covered herself up with a jacket and put on sunglasses, that covered her lack of makeup at least a bit. She left the car and saw Dan standing with a warrant next to the door, smiling at her. She gave him a hello smile and knocked at the door. They were waiting for someone to open and Chloe could feel his eyes all over her. She understood it, but she was also happy that Lucifer wasn't here. Last time they were in Lux and some guy started eyeing her, her devil came up to him and whispered something to his ear. He never told her what it was, but the guy ran away the fastest he could. Detective was pretty sure that he'd do the same to Dan if he saw him staring.

Chloe turned to her ex-husband giving him another smile and just when he was about to speak up, the door opened. They saw an elegant man, dressed in a black suit and white shirt, he was probably in his early fifties, but he still looked really well. Chloe was the first one to speak up, taking a paper away from her friend and giving it to the man in front of them. "LAPD, we're here to search the place." The man looked down at the paper and read it briefly and then his eyes came back to Chloe. He was taller than her, as almost everyone, but it never intimidated her. He roamed her body and gave her an appreciating smile.

"I see that police finally invested in its image." Chloe at first gave him a confused look, invisible under her black sunglasses, until she realized what he was talking about. She crossed her arms and made sure again that her jacket was covering as much as possible. She didn't like to be in a center of attention, but her outfit wouldn't let her hide in a crowd. "Please come in." The man opened the door wider for them, letting them into the house. Chloe looked around the place, now it was empty as it was still a crime scene. The house was supposed to be given back to the models the next day so they didn't have much time.

"You must be the owner of this place." Chloe went further into the place looking around. The walls in hall were light beige and full of pictures from the old competitions, mostly the moment of the beautiful girls getting their crown, they were all smiling widely, holding enormous bouquets and wore dresses that probably coated more than all of Chloe's clothes.

"Yes. This beautiful mansion belongs to me, but I don't live here. I have a small house under Paris, I came as soon as you called me. I only come here once a year to meet the models and show them around the place." Chloe looked at him again, he definitely didn't look like someone who just flew almost 6000 miles. His hair was in a perfect order, clothes looked almost freshly ironed and even from the distance she could smell the cologne.

Chloe nodded and started going further into the place, until she reached two corridors leading in opposite directions and an entrance to a huge living room. In front of her were two small signs with pointers "rooms" and "pool". She turned left to the models rooms as the owner walked next to her. The man knew women living here, so maybe he could bring some more information into the case. "Can you tell us something about these girls?"

He turned to Chloe with a smile as they kept walking. There were 5 doors, which meant each model had a roommate. "Of course!" He stopped Chloe, catching her arm and looked at the names on the first doors they met. The owner opened them for the detective and let her in, to the first room. "This room belonged to Alyssa and Jane. They both seemed very nice, but Alyssa was incredibly stupid, at least she's pretty. Luckily for her, the contest is about looks." Chloe looked around the room and straight away guessed which part belonged to the said girl, her all clothes were pink and she had more makeup and jewelry than anything else. Dan joined her so she went to see the other side of the room. "That's Jane's, I don't know much about her, she was incredibly shy as for a model, but I have to say that all the acts in her portfolio were incredible. She's a perfect model." Chloe looked around Jane's part but also found nothing. Her room was perfectly cleaned and looked a lot like one Chloe had when she was a teenager, which made her think, where would she hide something.

The detective kneeled down on the floor and looked under the bed. She smiled and pulled out a small box. She opened it and went threw things in shock as her eyes went wide. "Maybe she was shy, but for sure not an angel." Both men turned to her and came up to Chloe kneeling on the floor. The box she opened was full of incredibly dangerous weapons, but surprisingly most of these were typical for Japanese martial arts. "Dan, take it on the precinct, I'll go check other rooms, but I think that we found our killer." Chloe stood up giving Daniel the box and he left, as she turned to the man. "I would like to see the other rooms either way."

Chloe looked at the other rooms with the man, who gave her a brief description of each girl. Dark and mysterious Monica lived with an alternative and closed girl named Amy, they seemed like a mysterious witch and a quiet good girl. Next room belonged to the dead girl and a mean girl they areadly met once. On the other side of the hall lived breathtaking and sassy Julia with again pretty but stupid Amanda. Last room belonged to the most flirtatious and charming girl in the whole mansion, Ellen and Barbara who loved parties and dancing till threw the whole night. Chloe came into the last room as the man opened the door for her and started looking for any other proof. "What you're looking at is Barbara's part. She was rather a messy girl and a party animal, but she didn't seem like a mean girl to me. On the other side is Ellen's part of the room. All I know is that she seemed to seek admiration and wanted every man to be hers."

Chloe was searching the room and found something that didn't fit the room at all. Most of Barbara's clothes were in a perfect order, segregated by color and length, but somewhere in the back of the closet, the detective saw a piece of material. It was lying on the top shelf, crumbled up. She got on her tiptoes, laying her one hand against the frame of the closet, trying to reach things with the other. Her small height wasn't letting her do this, when all of sudden she felt a warm body behing hers, gently touching her and the most divine scent in the world. She saw a hand reaching for the material unproblematically. "Here you go, detective." Chloe turned around and when she looked up her eyes met the darkness of the chocolates ones of her lover.

She gave him a delicate and almost invisible smile. The blonde took it from the man and with a thankful smile unfold the clothes. She saw an incredibly seductive nightdress and… gloves. The pajama was light blue with white lace, size 4 and very seductive, as the gloves were black and satin, but there were very visible stains on them, though she couldn't identify what were they soiled with. "Thank you Lucifer." Chloe had no better reason than just her feeling to take these things, but she didn't mind it. The detective put them into the evidence bag and looked at the owner of the place with an adorable and friendly smile. "Thank you so much for your help, but I think we already have everything we needed."

After they said goodbye to the owner the pair slowly walked to their cars. The detective was telling Lucifer everything they found out with Dan. They reached their cars and when they were about to leave to meet with Barbara, Ellen and Jane, Lucifer looked at his lover and called her. She looked at him from behind the opened door. "Before we go to meet the party animal, ninja girl and sly model I wanted to ask you, do you have any plans for this afternoon?" Chloe looked at her lover standing by his Corvette with a look she knew so well. He was up to something and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to know what it was. She shook her head in response and saw a smirk appear on his lips way more visibly now. His eyes glowed for a brief moment and she looked at him with wide eyes. "Perfect. I'll pick you up around 5pm." He gave her one last cockish look before they both left to talk to the women.

They arrived to the new location, where the models lived and came into the house. Dan was already there, waiting for the pair, as Chloe texted him to get there as soon as he could. She left her car and came up to her ex-husband and gave him new evidence telling him to take these to the lab. Both the devil and the detective came into the house. All of the girls were in the main room so finding the right ones was not hard at all.

First girl they talked to was Jane, the girl with a weapon collection under her bed. It turned out that one of her things disappeared around 3 days ago and that she used them for the talent contest that was supposed to happen at the end of the competition. When they talked to both girls, for a question whether they wear size 4, both of them replayed. "Hell no, do I look pregnant to you?" At these Chloe rolled her eyes and just kept asking. Turns out, Barbara hadn't even taken any gloves with her, but there was another girl in the mansion, Alyssa, who was supposed to make an artistic show with a stick for the contest, which requires gloves.

As soon as they stopped talking to the women, Chloe looked down at her watch to check the time. She was out of duty and could go home freely. She made one last call to Ella in order to check if she found anything on the items yet, but she said that the results were to come next day, so they couldn't do anything more. Lucifer already went home and Chloe realized that she had just half hour before her fiance was to take her out.

Fortunately traffic wasn't bad at all that day so it took her just a quarter to get home. She came into her house and threw her things along with her jacket on the coach, walking up the stairs to her bedroom. She stopped next to her bed, stripping off and looking for fresh clothes in the closet. She didn't have much time, finally her make up was still undone and she needed to fix it as fast as possible. She took a black bra and matching lace panties, along with a loose light grey shirt and black slim trousers. She slipped into the outfit and went to the bathroom, to fix her look. She had no idea what Lucifer was planning for her, but if it was something that required more elegant clothing, he would tell her, wouldn't he?

As soon as she ended her look, the detective heard a knock on the door. She put down all of her cosmetics and made sure that her ponytail looked the way it should. She smiled at herself in the mirror and ran down the stairs, with a foolish grin on her face, looking like a teenage girl going out with a boy for the first time. The detective picked up her jacket from the coach and rushed to open the door, where she saw Lucifer, as always in his three piece suit, smiling at her just as lovingly as she was. She looked into his eyes and they shared a gentle and brief kiss. When she opened her eyes again, she met his beautiful wooden ones making Chloe feel like she was drowning in their depth. "Ready?"

Chloe nodded her head fast and went out of her house, locking the door. Lucifer put his hand on her low back and gently led her to the car, opening the door for her. She sat down as he went to take the driver's seat. Chloe knew the streets of L.A. and every place in the city by heart, but she couldn't figure out where Lucifer was taking her. "Tell me, where are we going?" She turned her head to him and gave him a questioning gaze to which Lucifer grinned mischievously, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Do you remember our little talk about you not having an appropriate clothes for the party this Saturday?" His eyes met with her ocean ones for a moment and she confirmed wordlessly. "We're going to buy you a dress." He gave her a loving and adorable smile, as her jaw dropped and she looked at him with huge eyes in disbelief. He was right, she didn't have any outfits that would fit an occasion and a party like that, but she didn't want to use him like this.

"But Lucifer, I can do this myself! Besides I for sure have something that'd work in my closet!" She replayed almost instantly, her voice above surprised, as she had no idea what to say. It was really adorable of him, but she knew that no matter what shop he'd take her to, it would be out of her reach. She knew the stores he bought his suits and other clothes at and she couldn't afford any of them, especially when it came to buying a dress she'd probably put on once.

It turned out she wasn't wrong. Just a moment after she tried to stop him from taking her to some unbelievably expensive store they pulled down. Lucifer turned to her and gave her a are-you-kidding-me look. "We both know you don't, detective. Now, let me spoil my beautiful fiancee a bit." Chloe wanted to say something back, but he covered her barely opened lips with his in a slow, delicate kiss. When their mouth broke, he left the car and walked around it to open the door for her. He pulled out a hand to her with a flirtatious smile and the blonde obviously accepted it, letting him pull her out of the car and locking it.

She looked around and realized that she hadn't even heard of the store he was leading her to. Lucifer's hand was in her middle, keeping her so close to him, that she could feel the incredible warmth of his body against hers. Before they came inside, Chloe took a look at the shop window and the dresses in it. She tried to look at the prizes, but they weren't even shown. Lucifer opened the door for her and let her in with an inviting gesture of a hand. At first she was smiling widely at him and how adorable he was towards her when their eyes met. She started at him as he followed her and caught her around her waist again, when a woman's voice took her out of trance. "Can I help you?" The detective turned to the shop assistant and looked around the shop. It looked very different than any other she'd been to, in the middle was standing a round leather coach and a coffee table, with cookies and other treats. All around them were exposed outfits in perfect order, put according to color and length and she didn't have to see labels to know that the prizes were insane. The assistant first looked at her, she seemed to know that Chloe didn't fit in there, but then the woman's eyes lit up as she saw Lucifer. "Oh, Mr. Morningstar!"

Chloe looked up at her lover shocked, as he came up to her and put the hand on the small of her back. "Yes, that's me and we could use some help. We are looking for a dress for this beautiful lady of mine." Suddenly, the attitude of the assistant towards Chloe changed; she looked at her nicely and gave her a soft inviting smile. Lucifer took a few steps further into the store, pulling his love along with him, until she was standing right in front of the woman. Blonde smiled gently, visibly intimidated by the situation she was in. 

"Very well. What's the occasion?" When Chloe got closer she saw the label with a name on her chest; Alice. The jacket she was wearing was probably very expensive, as well as the skirt she was wearing and black matching stiletto heels. She was looking at her with a smile and visibly wanted to help. Chloe wanted to answer her question, but didn't exactly know how to, as she'd never been to a party like the one Lucifer wanted to take her to. Before she could even try to explain why according to her lover she needed a new dress, he took the floor once again.

"I'm hosting a business party at my club and I want the closest person I have to be there with me, shining bright like a diamond." Lucifer looked down at his sweetheart once again, his eyes were full of love and admiration to her, while Chloe looked up at him slightly anxious, as she still didn't feel comfortable in the situation. Alice seemed to understand exactly what Lucifer meant by the club business party and was as sweet as possible, but it didn't help at all.

"I understand. I think that I've got a few things that will be perfect. If you wish, you can wait in the dressing rooms and I'll bring them to you. Just one question, what size do you wear?" She asked the detective. 

Chloe hasn't bought herself any new clothes in quite some time, and even though it was a perfectly normal it made Chloe flinch slightly, not even looking at the cute assistant. "Um… that would be either 2 or 4, I guess."

Mrs. smiled at her taking a look at her body and pulling her hand out, to show them where the dressing rooms were, Chloe thanked Alice with a huge smile and caught Lucifer by his hand and pulled him along. As soon as they got into the fitting rooms, Lucifer stopped and wouldn't let her take him further. Even though he already saw her naked so many times, he knew she still felt kind of shy about him watching her change. She couldn't deny that at the moment she was thankful he didn't come in. When he stopped in front of a big curtain that covered one of the cabins, she did as well and looked right into his eyes.

"You're crazy. You really thought we would find something for me here? I can't afford any of these dresses…" Chloe looked down, the last words barely above whisper. It was easier to think that, than to say it. Especially knowing that her fiance could probably buy the whole store if he wanted. She didn't want to meet his gaze, but he caught her tiny hands with one of his pushed her chin up with two of his fingers, forcing their eyes to meet. His hand moved to her chin and he bestowed her the most delicate smile, his chocolate eyes looking into hers tenderly, as if he wanted to say that it's going to be alright. 

"Listen to me, darling. I want to buy this dress for you and not only because you'll show yourself next to me, but because I'd love to make you a gift alike." He was staring right into her eyes, drowning in their ocean depths, as his hand let go of her slight palms and rested on her hip. She looked to the side for a second, that seemed to last forever, before she nodded and her eyes came back to his with an honest and sweet smile. She turned around and took a step into a fitting room, taking her jacket off. Just as she put it on the rack, Alice came with five different dresses.

"Here you go Mrs. Morningstar, I assume these will work for the occasion. Also, looking at you, I decided to go for a size 2." At first she blushed and got incredibly shy at the comment, as nice as it was. She took the clothes from her and she gave the cute assistant a thankful smile. She looked down at the dresses and back at the worker.

"Thank you, but I'm not Mrs. Morningstar yet." She looked at Lucifer, who was waiting for her to start fitting the outfits. She was given two black garments and one red, pink and white. "Also, I think I won't take these two, these aren't exactly my colors…" She gave back flush and pearl dresses and took the other three into the fitting room, closing the curtain.

She took a look at the dresses again, as she was stripping off to her underwear. Chloe stood in front of them for a moment and decided which to take on first, trying to focus herself on the beautiful clothes not an enormous mirror in front of her. She put it on and showed herself to Lucifer, which made his mouth fall open and eyes widen. He couldn't say a thing for a moment, just stood in front of his fiancee and started at her with wide eyes. "How do I look?" Chloe felt intimidated by the two people straight at her, but when she looked into one of the mirrors that were on all the walls, she realized she couldn't blame them. The dress was very tight and quilted with a sparkling thread, making it glow from the lights around them. She visibly didn't have a bra on, as the dress had a heart shaped neckline and no sleeves or straps, only thin ones on her back, that were cut out very low. she gently rubbed her arm with her other hand, covering herself up slightly and biting her lip, not looking anywhere in particular.

When Lucifer was finally able to speak, all he could let out was one word. "Remarkable." Chloe let out a chuckle looking down and crossing her hands on her stomach in shyness. She bit her lip and looked at her lover staring at her. The detective took a step back and closed the curtain again, taking the dress off and putting it back on the rag, picking up another one, again the back one. Putting this one on was way easier than the previous one, it had no zipper or hooks.

Chloe stepped out of the room again, her lover staring at her, unable to take his eyes off of her. This time the dress wasn't as marvelous as the previous one, but still beautiful and very unique. It was a simple mini slip black dress, it was giving a slightly vintage vibe and a loose neckline, that was revealing a lot of space between her breasts, covering her thighs till their half and was in a coal matte color. She looked into the mirrors around herself and back at Lucifer, who was smiling at her like a fool with hungry eyes. "It's beautiful as well, but I prefer the previous one." She looked at herself once again and though she didn't know what the occasion was exactly, she couldn't agree more. The last one was way more outgoing and fancy than the vintage one, though the one she was wearing was more loose, making her way more comfortable with herself, but she decided to listen to the devil.

"I have one more in here." She winked at Lucifer closing the curtain with a smirk. He couldn't deny that the assistant knew what she was doing, in both stylizations Chloe looked incredibly arousing and though the dresses were very revealing, they still left some space for imagination. The devil couldn't help himself but imagine how it would be to take this off of his lover and kiss her skin inch by inch. As soon as his thoughts about the detective started affecting his body, he realized that the woman working in the store was standing next to him. He put his hands into the pockets of his tight trousers trying to hide it as much as possible.

Just then Chloe took a step out of a fitting room again and made Lucifer's mind blow and his breath stopped for way too long. She looked at her beloved one, his mouth slightly parted and eyes opened wide; he looked like a frozen statue. Her eyes went to a woman next to him, she was nodding with an appreciating look and rose eyebrows. The detective looked into the mirror to see why the dress was that special and just then all questions disappeared, making her smile. The dress had a v neckline cut until the belly button, ruby dress had a built in bra and no back, or sleeves, it was just sew behind her neck. The whole dress was rather lose, but somehow she was sure it wouldn't fall off, or uncover anything it shouldn't. Chloe looked back at her lover with a questioning look, but Lucifer simply kept staring at her, which made her burst into laughter. "I think we'll take this one." 

The shop assistant nodded and waited until Chloe stripped off the outfit and gave her all three dresses. Detective started putting her clothes back on and when she put on her bra, she stopped for a moment, looking into the mirror. She was turning around and watching her figure from all of the possible angels, until she stopped standing sideways to the mirror. She was so focused on watching her figure that she didn't even notice Lucifer standing leaned against the wall. She placed her hand on her stomach and suck it in touching it and than let go. She was pulled out of trance by a deep voice of her lover. "What are you doing, darling?"

Chloe jumped up and squeaked, looking into his suspicious eyes, that were visibly demanding an answer from her. She crossed her arms for a second and looking at him in the mirror replayed with a bit off-track voice. "Nothing…" She bent down, put on her trousers and the shirt, standing back up. She was about to start buttoning it up, but Lucifer pulled her against his body, as his two big plans covered her stomach. He looked right into her ocean eyes, demanding the real answer. He knew she wasn't honest with him, but she still struggled to tell the truth to him. It wasn't the first time in her life something like this happened, but back then she could say it was just some stupid teenage thoughts, or that she was thinking of an outfit she wanted to wear. She had tones of things to say back then, but how her mind went blank, she just couldn't lie. Chloe sighed and put her tiny hands on his, looking down at them. "Don't you think I should lose some weight? Just please… be honest with me… it's just you know, in comparison to all the girls you've been with and-" She couldn't look back up into his eyes. This was the first time she was telling someone about her insecurities in such a literal way and in this moment she promised herself it would be the last time.

Lucifer uncovered her belly, catching her insignificant palms with his, tying their fingers together. "Okay I'll be honest with you." His words cut in her rush of thoughts and looked at her, his eyes met her staring skyish gaze. Her eyes were reflecting the lights of the fitting room and their azure color was even more vibrant. "For me your body is flawless. Better than any girl i've ever been with. And if you need a proof, detective…" The devil put one of his hands around her chest and the other on her abdomen, pulling her body very close to his. Chloe felt his erection against her back and she gasped as her eyes widened. Lucifer gave her a seductive smirk as she bit her lip, turning around to face him, making his hands rest on her butt and back under the shirt.

Chloe got on her tiptoes and whispered to his ear, her lips so close to it that they almost brushed his earlobe. "If you let me dress now, I promise to help you out with this thing in your pants." She got out of his embrace looking into his eyes and smiling teasingly.

"Okay. i'll go now, but this talk isn't over anyways." He said pointing at her body with a serious expression. She started buttoning her shirt as he left the fitting room and went to the check out. Chloe turned to the mirror again and smiled at what had just happened; she didn't feel as if her body was perfect, but now she knew that at least he thought so and it turned out to mean more than anything. His last words weren't a sign of anything good, "the talk" is something that she never wanted to do, but at least she now knew how to distract him from it.

The detective came up to the checkout, where Lucifer already paid for her dress and gave it to her. They said goodbye to the assistant and left the store. He was holding his arm tight around her waist, not wanting to let her go, as if she was just a dream that would disappear as soon as he let her go. The devil opened the door of a car for her and drove her home. When they pulled up under her house, she opened the door and slowly went to the door.

Chloe realized that her lover was still in the car, so she turned around and looked at him with a provocative smile. "I think I promised to help you with the business in your pants." Lucifer looked at her a bit confused, but soon it turned into a smile and he followed her fast. She was already standing in the opened door, waiting for him. He ran up to her, picking her up, making her giggle and cross her legs around his waist. Lucifer shut the door behind them as their lips met in a passionate and hot kiss. She was low enough to feel his hardness against her center as she tightened her grip and threw her hands into his hair letting out her shopping bag. He was carrying her threw the room, as she took off their jackets, throwing them somewhere on the floor.

Lucifer sat her down on the kitchen counter and she untied her legs from around his hips. One of his hands moved into her hair, keeping her head close in a lustful kiss, while he kept one on her butt, squeezing it hard, making her let out a deep moan. She could feel how much he needed her already, as he grew harder against her, his messy kisses started going down her neck, until they reached her pulse point sucking on it, this time harder than before, leaving a big purple-red mark. Lucifer moved both of his hands to her breasts, which made his cock twitch in now way too tight pants. He wanted her so much, but her pleasure always came before his, therefore he undone her shirt fast and threw it on the floor, as she started unbuttoning his. When she pulled the shirt out of his pants, he unhooked her bra, taking it off of her and throwing it on the ground along with his shirt.

Lucifer started kissing the trail down her neck, between her breasts and so forth, until he reached her trousers, taking them off, along with her panties with a swift movement. He stood back up and gently pushed her down, pressing her shoulders. When she was already laying down, he stopped for a second and looked down roaming her whole body, until his eyes met back with hers. He looked so deep into them, she could swear he looked right through her soul. "You look out of this world, baby." His voice was so genuine and deep, that she almost believed in this herself. When her lips parted to replay and her royal eyes grew, he smiled down at her and slowly bent, planting kisses all over her breasts, this time they weren't rough, but extremely delicate, a bit wet and affectionate. Even though all his body wanted was to take her on the kitchen table, this time the devil decided to take things slow and cherish every part of her body she didn't like, until she changed her mind.

Chloe's breath grew harder and she felt a wet pool between her legs, as his lips started going down her stomach ever so slowly. She put her hands into his hair, tousling them and ruining his perfect hairstyle. The detective felt his kisses going lower on her stomach and his hands went up to her breasts gently squeezing and massaging them. He was kissing down her body, but instead of putting his mouth on her center, he skipped it and started kissing her inner thighs. Chloe rocked her hips, but he took one of his hands away from her bust and pressed her lower belly to the counter, stopping any movements of her hips. With every other move of his lips against her sensitive flesh, she felt how much more she needed him. "Oh come on Lucifer, please!"

He looked up from between her legs, her back was slightly arched and head thrown back somewhat, swollen silent lips parted and letting out quiet whines. Lucifer smirked against her leg and moved just a few inches to the side, licking with a one long stroke threw her core, tasting as much of her as possible. Chloe moaned loudly screaming his name as her grip in his hair tightened. The devil rose until their faces were on the same level and gave her a smug look, kissed her opened lips deeply, making her taste herself on his tongue. One of his hands kept playing with her breast as he undid his belt with another and pushed his trousers down.

As soon as she heard the metal buckle hit the floor, she wandered her hand down his torso, and caught his member. He groaned into her mouth as she stroke it gently, lining it with her entrance, before he pushed into her with one powerful thrust. Chloe let out the loudest cry of pleasure as she dug her nails into his scalp and back, as her back arched. She wasn't even half as experienced as he was, but he claimed it didn't bother him at all. Lucifer gave her body a few moments to conform to the stretching feeling, as she opened her eyes panting and met his dark ginger ones. She gave him the softest smile and looked down at his lips second before kissing him breathlessly as her hands moved to catch his shoulders.

He started moving, at first slowly, as they kept sharing the deep and sensual kiss. Chloe crossed her legs around him, her heels digging into his low back, trying to bring him closer and seeking more friction. Lucifer smirked between the moans and kisses they shared; he loved how his lovely fiancee wordlessly asked him for more and he was more than happy to deliver. Their bodies were pressed impossibly close and when his movements got much faster and chaotic, which made Chloe break the kiss to throw her head back screaming loud. He moved his lips to her pulse point, sucking and biting it hard, as she dug her nails into his shoulders causing him both pain mixed with incredible pleasure.

Lucifer groaned against her neck, and felt that he was getting closer to his relief with each move. Chloe's eyes shut even tighter, as she bit her already swollen bottom lip hard when she felt one of his parent's hands squeezing her breast hard, balancing between ache and thrill. His hand wandered down the side of her body and between her legs, finding just the right spot and rubbing it. She moved her fingers down his shoulder blades, sinking her nails into her lover's skin, leaving scratch marks, while her mouth opened at the feeling of her inner walls clenching around his sizable member. As Chloe reached her peak, she wanted to let out a gasp, but her voice got stuck in her throat, while her eyes unshut. Lucifer rode her threw her orgasm, not losing the speed of his movements and spilled himself inside of her.

Chloe's body relaxed and looked down at Lucifer whose body was laying down on hers, his head hid in the crook of her neck. His hot ragged breath was hitting the spot that was still wet from his kisses. When her breath called down, she slowly moved her hands up his back, feeling something warm and wet under her tiny palms. She rose one of her hands above her lover's hand, while his face moved up and he placed a slight kiss on her cheek. Chloe saw that her hand was covered in a crimson liquid from the devil's back. "Oh my goodness, Lucifer, I'm sorry…" She looked into his eyes with her big ones with an apologetic look, biting her lip shyly. she knew she was rather strong and that she tended to scratch his bad with a lot of force, but she never thought she did it that roughly.

He looked at her, visibly confused, rising on his forearms. The detective showed him her insignificant hand, covered in his blood, in response to what he only smiled and caught it, tying their fingers together. "Oh darling, don't you worry about it. Actually…" Lucifer gave her a cockish smile and bent his lips down to her ear, putting her arms over her head on the counter. "it was pretty hot." Chloe looked down, her breath stopping for a moment. Lucifer's lips went from her earlobe to her forehead, giving it the softest and most loving kiss and he pulled out of her. They both whined quietly at the loss of contact, while he put his hands around her slight waist, pulling her fragile body up, along with his.

She bit one of her fingers, tasting his blood on it, looking up innocently and laying against his hands while one of her own went into his coal tousled hair. "Was it?" Chloe put both of her hands around his neck, holding him closer to her. Her lips formed into a graceful smile, red stains covering her mouth and chin as she gave him an affectionate look. Lucifer hummed in response nodding his head, lowering it until their lips met. The sexual tension was gone and all that left was love and gentleness. His hands slowly moved up between her shoulder blades and under her bottom, picking her up effortlessly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as she broke a kiss and rested her head on his shoulder, whispering into his ear. "Mmm, I'm a bit tired baby…"

Lucifer pulled away slightly to look into her eyes, smiling caringly. Her hair stayed on her face, sticking to it with sweat, the look in her eyes incredibly soft, she looked breathtaking. He walked up the stairs kissing firstly her forehead, then her lips. Chloe kissed him back with equal tenderness and love, when she felt he lowered her and she fell on the soft flannel sheets, not breaking the kiss. When she was already in bed, he gently pulled his hands from underneath her and stood back up. She gave him a warm smile and started getting under the covers, as he started at her for a few more seconds and turned around.

He was next to the door, when the loveliest voice of all stopped him. "I sincerely hope that you're going to take your boxers and shirt for me and come back to me." Lucifer turned around, leaning against the door frame, giving her a confused look. She was already under the covers, laying back on her arms, roaming his body with a cute and pure look. In the subdued lights and only the covers she looked beyond charming.

"You don't want me to leave? What about your offspring?" He crossed his arms on his chest, looking at her with a questioning look, as she chuckled. Chloe smiled insignificantly and slowly went threw her bed on all fours, kneeling on the edge of it. He was looking at her from where he was standing as she kept the expression of the good girl on her face, even though her acts were far from holly.

"Of course I want you to stay. You're my fiance, besides it's our last night together before this big party and I don't know almost anything. And my offspring has a name." Chloe pat an empty place next to her in an inviting way. Lucifer smiled at her and came up to her, bending down so their faces were on the same level. She was looking deep into his eyes, almost as if she wanted to look into his soul, while his slowly wandered down to her silk swollen lips. The devil pressed his mouth against her, in the most tender and loving, pushing her down with them, until they were fully laying on the bed. She was underneath him again, but this time it was everything but sexual. He was holding one of his hands on her cheek, leaning on the other, as she took one of the covers and put it over them.

When the kiss broke and she put her hands on his shoulders, Lucifer smiled down at her putting his hand around her waist and pulling her. He laid on his back, with his hands in her middle, while she had her head on his collarbone, her body mostly on his. The devil turned his head to look down at her smiling against his body. "So what else would you like to know about the party?" He started stroking her back gently with his fingertips; she once told him how incredibly relaxing it was and how she loved the feeling. Chloe purred in response to his action and melted into his soft caress, rising her head slightly and looking at him.

"Why do you even want me there. I mean, during all the business stuff. I am no good at it and I'm far from a model to look cute and silly by your side?" She felt his chest rising and falling under her weight, as she gave him a questioning look. As for once he had to admit, she was far from looking silly. There was something incredible about her, that he couldn't explain, but even when she was dressed up like Candy, she had the sassy and bright look in her eyes.

"You're much better than a model, because you don't look silly, and I want to boast about you a bit, especially that everyone's been asking about you." Chloe frowned a bit at him with a questioning gaze. Why would anyone want to know something about her or who she was? Lucifer chucked at a change of her looks and the visible confusion in her eyes. "Don't be so surprised. People want to know who's the woman that rained back the devil." He gave her the well known smirk and an impressive look. As soon as they started dating, even Maze saw the change in Lucifer's behaviour; he stopped having people over for a crazy night, he seemed to be brighter than usual, which the demon called "creepily adorable", even the songs he played changed.

At first Chloe hadn't realized the changes she made in the devil, she knew who she was falling for, but she somehow overlooked it. She had never been the one to force a change on someone, especially a loved one, but the fact that she was now the only one who he slept with was for sure significant. The detective smiled at him rolling her eyes and chuckling, as she again hugged into him and her body relaxed completely in his arms. His fingertips kept stroking the delicate skin of her back, while she inhaled the intoxicating smell of him. It didn't take long before she drifted off, cuddling with the devil himself

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I am so very grateful of you actually read it all. Also, I'm opened to any suggestions and advice!  
I really hope you'll like it and the next chapter will appear in a few days/a week, we'll see how much are you going to like it!


End file.
